Why I like you
by IcecreamOtaku
Summary: OC X Allen Walker .. Suiren is a young orphan taken in by the Black order to become a exorcist. While she refuses to speak in the beginning she slowly warms herself up little by little for Kanda and Lenalee, but when a certain newcomer appears with the same hair colour as she has, she feels herself to be attracted to the young gentleman.
1. 1 The girl who didn't speak

**Chapter 1 - The girl who didn't speak**

How many days since? How long had it been when?

Silver strays of hair were covering the face of the young female as she had her eyes closed and her hands clasped together into a prayer. Small words escaped over her lips. Words begging the God to end the night and the sun to rise.

How long had she to wait? How many days had passed?

* * *

"Is there anyone?" a voice said knocking on the little cottage. A few weeks back news received that a village was attacked by akuma. Though a family of exorcist was residing inside that village they hadn't heard anything from them and thus they had decided to pay them a visit. The Black order had decided to set out a few finders to search for the exorcist and ask them for an update, but upon arrival inside the village all they stumbled upon was a ghost place.

Dead, no sign of live and neither was there any sign of the exorcist. The place discarded, abandoned, left for the finders to find out that the akuma as well had left together with the innocence of the exorcist couple and their lives.

"Hello?" the finders were moving carefully, hoping that they wouldn't meet any akuma on their way. Opening the little cottages, stables and the closets and room found inside the stables and cottages they soon gave up the hope of ever finding a survivor.  
That untill one of them found a basement.

"Hey.. I found someone!" one of the finders said carrying a small girl, no older than the age of ten, out of the basement. She was unconscious, probably from the lack of food and dehydration in the past few days. After all the stockings inside the basement hadn't been much and it had seemed that there were other survivors inside the basement, some better off some on the brink of death.

* * *

interrogations had started a while ago, after that the survivors were tended and started to gain strength little by little the questions had started. Questions like _"Had you noticed anything strange days before the attack?"_ Or _"Can you tell me anything about the days before the attack?"_ They tried to be as vague as they could about the subject of akuma. And none of them seemed to mind, many of them tried to answer as sincerely as they could while others just refused to become serious about the situation, wishing to go back to their village.

It wasn't too soon that they let go these who didn't seem to be anymore worth than the attack. All of them, expect from one girl, the one who had been carried out by the finder as the first survivor. Though she hadn't spoken yet the villagers had let a few words fallen about her identity. The daughter of the strange couple from outside the village. They hadn't settled themselves too long ago and were pretty vague as of what their job was.

Suiren Nian, the daughter of the Nian couple who recently transferred themselves from the Asian branch to the European branch cause of the health problems the mother was suffering from. They had hoped that inside the mountains they would find the treatment that would heal the woman, but it wasn't to fated to end the story so easily.  
Rumours had soon be circulating as the father was gone for whole days and came back late at night. Unknown to the villagers they suspected that the man was a bounty hunter or a member from an ominous gang. It wasn't too long after that the health of the wife was worsening that more suspicious looking people had decided to pay them a visit. Not too long after their appearance the village they once knew was wiped off.

Though that was the story that the villagers had told the order they knew better. They knew the condition the mother of Suiren had suffered in and were aware of the strain that it had put on her husband who went out whole days to scramble the money for her treatment together by doing beside missions several odd jobs inside the city. It had been hard for them, but the order couldn't afford to let any of their members go.

The girl herself though hadn't spoken a word and while everyone had tended to her kindly she still refused to speak. It wasn't before a certain arrogance came over to her and demanded a word out of her that she had looked up to him with wide and perhaps fearful eyes.

It had been Yuu Kanda of all the people who had succeeded into getting a word out of the slightly younger girl.

"Who do you think you are not speaking to us all?" he had said crossing his arms while his tall and lean figure had stood in front of her as intimidating as it was demanding. He was tired of the constant chatting that the other members had tried on her, only to leave with their shoulders drooped and to tag another to finish the job. He was the first soul to speak so unkindly and demanding at her that it reminded her from her father, the loving man who had so often told her to man up a little as the daughter of their family.

The first reaction the girl gave him were big eyes that stared at him before she turned it into a frown and opened her mouth. "Who do **you **think you are? Suddenly bashing up to me?" she questioned, annoyed at the older boy in front of her. She had placed an emphasis on the word 'you' retorting the question he had asked her back at him. She knew and she was aware of the fact that if she didn't speak the order wouldn't get any farther, but she just didn't want to feeling annoyed with the same questions over and over.

"Talking back, bean sprout?" he spat, ready to start a fight with her as the girl, who seemed to be playing the same game as he was. "It seems so" she said calmly. Why she had suddenly decided to start talking now was unknown, but it seemed that whatever Kanda was doing it worked and so they decided to place the two of them together often at one place to make sure that the girl crawled out of her sculp.

* * *

"Hurry up grand ma." Kanda said a little impatient but still kind enough to wait for the girl nevertheless as Suiren appeared from around the corner as calm as always. "It is Suiren." she commented, not pleased with her nickname as she followed on. "Why are we in such a hurry anyway?" the young exorcist asked a little curious catching up with her friend who remained silent. She decided not to ask anything further, but the wonder was still lingering inside her head as she entered the cafetaria of the Black order only to see the room decorated with the name of 'Allen Walker'.

"Ah, I forgot.." Suiren gasped remembering the newcomer again, he had arrived while she was off on a mission and only returning yesterday late at night she hadn't gotten the chance of meeting him as she looked up to the scoffing Kanda. "I wish I could." he said annoyed but didn't make a comment further entering the room as they were welcomed by Lenalee amd a new face.

"You're late!" the girl scolded as Suiren only smiled simply at her. "Sorry, I had forgotten about you're welcome party." she said bowing a little as she then turned her attention to the new face. "I suppose you are the new exorcist right? I'm Suiren, also an exorcist of the black order." the girl greeted as she walked up to the boy with the same coloured hair as she had. "Allen Walker, it is nice to meet you." he said to wich Suiren only responded with a smile. She never found new meetings too pleasant.


	2. 2 Partners

**A/N : So many faves... o.o I'm so... Happy! owo Sorry, the chapter is a little shorter this time, but yeah.. I've left this open for long enough.. **

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Partners**

Locking eyes with the silver-haired male Suiren noted the scar he had wondering were he had received it from. It seemed unusual, and somehow gave her an ominous feeling.

"So how do you like it thus far?" Suiren decided to break the silence as she let go of the hand of the young male. They had stared off at each other, at surprise that there was another with the same hair colour and at such a young age as well. "Ah... Well I really like it here!" Allen said as he smiled at the girl brightly. "Everyone is really kind and we all seem like one big family." he continued as Suiren's eyes narrowed themselves for a split second. It wasn't meant to scare the boy or offend him, she was just mentally disagreeing with him as she averted her eyes of him.

"Oh, really?.." she mumbled to wich the new exorcist nodded furiously at her. She couldn't agree to it and Lenalee was noticing the mood drop she was making as well. "Ehehe.. Hey Allen, there has been a lot of food ready for you, go ahead and eat if you are hungry." the Chinese girl said as she let go of a sigh. The boy leaving with glimmering eyes while Lenalee watched Suiren with pitiful eyes. "Don't give me these." the girl said quietly turning to Lenalee with a smile. "You should feel the same way right?" she followed on with a bitter tune as she then laughed to herself. "No, you should feel even worse about this place then I do. After all you were forced away from everyone you loved to become an exorcist." Suiren continued pushing her hair out of her face. "I will leave..." the girl then continued, noting the pain she had caused Lenalee, reading her eyes as she bowed her head. "Tell Allen that I'm sorry for not being able to stay a little longer." the silver head continued, but from the apology she was making, there was no real emotion inside of it as she left off for her room.

It had been that day exactly five years ago that she had been found half dead, barely surviving and fortunate to survive because of the strength she was holding on. But the day had never been forgiven to her as the graves of her parents were placed beside an empty one, the hole she was supposed to rest in. But instead of resting she was standing straight up and breathing well, fighting against these who had taken her parent's life. If she would have known how her life would look like today, then she would have thought twice of forgetting about the medicines for her mother because of the fight with her father, thrice would she have considered the awful words she had spoken to her father for never being there for her and she would have considered even one hundred more times before she would even have decided to lock herself down in her room only to react when her door busted open and the demons entering via her window as her mother jumped over her limb body to take the attack of the monster that had appeared out of wrath towards the job her father committed himself to. The job that brought in the money needed for their life and the job that her mother had tried so hard to forget, she would later find out that her mother was forced into the order just like Lenalee had been.

It was detestable, the many regrets she held and that she was still alive, performing the same job she had been protected not to step into. But her eyes had been opened that day, after being dotted by her mother's blood and her dead body falling beside her. After her father was taken out as well because of the huge amount of akuma that appeared and had slaughtered many villagers whose soul's never could be saved again. All Suiren could do after her mother's last breath was running off to the basement, there were she was ordered to hide into with the other survivors and not to come out untill someone came for them. And they had waited for days before the black order finally found them.

* * *

"What is the mission about this time?" The hostile voice of Suiren was soft but clear enough to be heard as she ignored the offer to sit down when Komui asked her to. The papers that would give her the details of her mission as well as she would hear where it would take place and who her partner was were all in Komui's hand and she wished to leave his office as soon as possible. "First wait for your partner. Why don't you sit down for a nice cup of coffee?" Komui asked as the silver-haired female only narrowed her eyes at him.

"No." "Well that is not the way to answer." "I choose my way of replying, thank you very much." the chattering went on for a little while longer as the door creaked open and showed the scarred eye of the newcomer of the order.

"Ah, Allen, come in, come in." Komui called for him as he waved the silver head into the room. "Your partner is waiting, Suiren you have already met Allen right? Well today the two of you will head off to the capital city of Portugal, what do you think of it? A little sun?" the man said as he nudged the two newly introduced partner a little. But no reaction appeared as the two of them could only check each other carefully. Not sure what they had to do with each other. "Give me the papers." Suiren said, again breaking the silence and walked out of the room without a word when she received them. Not caring too much whether her partner followed or not. "H..Hey wait for me!" the young male called after the girl as he realized she was heading of without him. Though it bothered him the male still managed to smile like he always did, folding his arms behind his head as he stared at the girl who was now assigned as his partner.

"What are you smiling at." Suiren said, snapping lightly at the smiling male who she thought of annoying. That his cheekbones never got sore of all that smiling, she had to wonder and admit, it was a miracle for her. Blinking a little at the girl Allen smiled even brighter, realizing that she wasn't used to being stared at, after all she hung around Kanda way too much in the opinions of the others to ever melt. "I'm glad." he replied to the girl as Suiren stopped her pace staring at him blankly. "Glad? About what?" she asked annoyed that he didn't give her a straight out answer to wich he just pulled out his arms towards her and grabbed her hand. "For being partners, now let's go!" he said excited as he pulled the girl away to their mission, the girl a little taken aback as well as flustered just let it all come over to her as she stared at the back of the excited teen. "Partners?.." she mumbled to herself as if she had never thought of it anytime before. The meaning of the word being obvious inside of the context and yet it sounded strange to roll over her lips.


End file.
